Mutiny
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: Alternate ending to POTC 3! Lives are spared. Lovers are brought together. And Jack is... well, still Jack. What else could you ask for?


**A/N: This is my alternate to the ending of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. I would say there are spoilers, but if you haven't seen POTC 3, you won't get it. I don't own anything in Pirates and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as Will Turner went tumbling to the ground, Davy Jones' sharp sword pointed at his heart. Her heart raced as she outran cannon fire, wind, rain, and slashing weapons to protect the only man she ever loved. Elizabeth reached him right as Davy Jones stabbed the sword. She fell onto his left shoulder, shoving him a bit to the right.

"Will, no, Will, stay with me, look at me!" she pleaded hopelessly. He lifted his head to gaze at her with dull eyes, but instead of a defeated look, he _winked_. She looked down at the sword which had completely missed Will's heart, stabbing the wood far off to the left of its mark. Elizabeth was about to gasp, but thought otherwise. Davy Jones had not noticed. In its place, she buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"You cruel, heartless… pirate!" she yelled in Jones' direction. Davy Jones merely cackled. He had been called that so many times before and would hear it so many more times in the future.

"Why thank you, darling," his tentacles slithered as he turned towards Jack.

"Now, Jack… do you feel death?" Jack looked very flighty, flickering his gaze to every possible exit he could take, even with the heart in his hands. Before he could take one of those exits, though, someone spoke up.

"Do you?" a voice yelled behind them.

Will Turner, on his feet, threw the sword that had supposedly killed him to his father, who caught it and caught on to Will's idea. Elizabeth gasped, also realizing what they were about to do. Bootstrap snatched the beating heart from Jack's hands and stabbed the sword directly though so the blade shone on the other side. The four of them watched in triumph at Davy Jones fell, whispering one word.

"Mutiny…"

He disappeared into the roaring waters of the maelstrom, never to be seen again. But dying to his own locker, it will never be known where Davy Jones has gone.

The Flying Dutchman's crew advanced on Bootstrap, chanting together, "Part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew…"

"We, ah, best be off," Jack skittered to the edge of the Dutchman and swung back towards the Black Pearl, Elizabeth and Will in tow. The Dutchman sank with the maelstrom and resurfaced, looking as majestic as ever. At the bow stood none other than Bootstrap Bill himself, all undersea life gone. Will grinned to himself. His father was now immortal, and that was just what he wanted. The Flying Dutchman's crew was now no longer covered in ocean floor creatures. They now looked human.

The Flying Dutchman lined up with the Black Pearl and together, they both advanced towards the Endeavor. Elizabeth rounded on Will, who had been watching her from afar. She walked up to him and wound her arms around his waist.

"I thought you were dead," Elizabeth whispered into Will's chest.

"I thought I was, too," he tilted her face towards his. "But when you, er, _leapt_ on me, it pushed me over, and the sword missed. Right then, I told myself, _Think like Jack, think like Jack_. It worked." He smiled his roguish, pirate smile. They leaned in to kiss, but Jack quickly interrupted.

"Sorry to disrupt the little love fest here, but we have slightly larger problems to handle!" he motioned to the hundreds of British ships in front of them. Will and Elizabeth scurried to their positions.

"Get ready to load the cannons, men!" Barbossa yelled over the dying wind.

Within minutes, the cannons were loaded and soon they had lined up with the huge British ship. The Endeavor seemed to be lifeless, except for the many British shoulders scurrying around like scared ants.

"FIRE!" was the repeated scream around the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman. Fifty large cannons set off, again and again, blowing huge holes in the ship sandwiched in between the pirate enemies.

To their surprise, the Endeavor was not fighting back. The sailors were beginning to get that their captain was not going to do anything and were jumping ship. With a final cannon fire, everything exploded.

**CRASH!**

The Endeavor went up in flames and the sailors that had not jumped ship did so now. Only a single person was left on the ruined Endeavor—Lord Cutler Beckett. In the second fiery explosion of the ship, Beckett was thrown high into the air, then into the water, where he sank without a trace. And slowly every last sail, person, and splinter, disappeared into the dark depths of… Bootstrap's Locker.

"Look—they're leaving!" a voice yelled. And it was true.

The hundreds of British naval ships that had once been advancing on them were now turning away, frightened of the large detonation moments before. Cheers rang throughout the pirate ships and they as well, turned to go back to where they belonged.

"Goodbye, Jack," Elizabeth said as he was ready to depart off into the seas again. Jack was wearing a cocky grin on his face, just as he always did.

"Goodbye, darling," Jack replied, unnoticeably eying Elizabeth's arm around Will's waist. Was it jealously?

"It would have never worked out between us, Jack," she laughed slyly, detecting his wariness. Jack smiled coyly. Elizabeth gazed up at Will, locking eyes with him. Through that connection, they knew that was only too true.

"Just keep telling your self that, darling," he saluted as he walked backwards towards the port. He knew that, but he wouldn't stop dreaming.

"Goodbye, young William, and I'm sure I'll be fighting alongside you again someday!" Jack called, flipping a map out of a canvas bag. "Or against you. Whatever works!" Jack turned to the Black Pearl, but in its place stood a tiny dingy. Jack stood there, completely shocked. Out by the horizon, he spotted a tiny sail.

"My boat!" Jack yelped, but Elizabeth and Will turned around, leaving Jack to his own problems.

"What shall we do now, Mrs. Turner?" Will led her along the edge of the waters, her head slightly touching his shoulder. Elizabeth contemplated this for a few moments, saw the setting sun, and remembered.

"I think, Mr. Turner…"

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? It was something I needed to write after seeing Pirates of the Caribbean 3, and hating the ending. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review!!**


End file.
